Interception of Love
by Fonetik
Summary: She's had a hard life. Although she's from a powerfull clan that got slaughtered, she still keeps her head high. After she reaches ANBU for a few years, she meets this boy. Will love blossom or is it just a trick of the heart? SasuxOC.Plz R&R. T for lang
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Alright, this story is about a character named Miruzaki Hoshi. She--**

**Sakura: Uh... Hoshi, isn't the explanation of the character already in the story?**

**Me: Hehe, oh well. Sasuke! Take it away with the disclaimer!!**

**Sasuke: Uhhh... Why me?**

**Me: 'Cuz, it's to annoy you**

**Sasuke: Then I'm not doing it--**

**Naruto: Well, Hoshi-daijo doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters exept herself.**

**Sasuke: Oi, Baka. Don't cut me off.**

**Me: Well, let's let them argue and get on with the story -**

* * *

Hello, my name is Miruzaki Hoshi, from the Miruzaki clan. I'm 16 and I'm in ANBU, today I'm going to Tsunade-sama so I can get placed out of ANBU and into a more normal placing for my age, even though I'll still be very young, I'll be able to hang with my age group more. I live near the middle of Konoha, alone in a big house... I zipped passed a few more trees and finaly came to the hokage's building. Slowly, I walked up the stairs, thinking about what Tsunade-sama will do to me, one of the best ANBU, quiting this spot will surely get her angry. I reached the top and took a left turn, I came up to her office.

"Enter."

I walked in with my head high. She looked worried though.

"Whats the worried face about Tsunade-sama?"

"Well, I heard you're quiting the ANBU. Kakashi's injured, and I have no replacement for team Kakashi."

"I'll be the replacement for you."

"Really? Someone of your standards teaching this team, they're some team."

"I'll do it, but I just need files."

"But Hoshi, you're 16, they're 16. It might feel weird for them to have you as the daijo."

"But this will get me to understand my age group more. I've been acting as my own adult for a long while, let me try to fit in more."

"Ok, ok. Let me get the files out and you can review the students."

Tsunade walked into a side room, and came back with a manila folder. She handed it to me without a sound and motioned me to look it over.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto: Genin, 16

Hair: Yellow, Spiky

Eyes: Blue

Sex: Male

Extra Info: A jinchurikii of the nine tailed fox, his father was the fourth hokage. Over active imagination and hyper. Came back from a voyage of 3 years. Student of Jiraya.

* * *

Haruno Sakura: Chunin, 16

Hair: Pink, Short

Eyes: Emerald

Sex: Female

Extra Info: Super strength. Student of Tsunade herself. No known information of her family. Bubbly personality and works hard.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke: Genin, 16

Hair: Black, Spikey

Eyes: Piercing onyx

Sex: Male

Extra Info: One of the last surviving Uchiha members. Very serious of his position and is always looking for power. He has trained himself hard ever since his parents were murdered. Uchiha Itachi is his brother, murderer, Akatsuki member, run away leaf ninja, wanted. Relaxed personality, but tries so hard inside. Hates competition. Former student of Orochimaru.

* * *

What a weird team, 2 genin and 1 chunin, I'm gonna have to work at this Team. But Uchiha-san, he's so much like me. Loving, then parents are killed, turned serious. But the only thing is, I don't know how my parents are killed, how my _clan_ was killed. I had no siblings, no enimies(sp?) .But that's all in the past now, I need to focus on what's coming.

"Tsunade-sama, how come Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san are genin?"

"Well, they haven't completed the chunin exams yet, you're going to have to deal with that later on.

"Oh, ok. Are we meeting today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, so that way I can get the papers ready, and you're going to have to do a file paper for the team."

"Ok, I'll get right to it. And Tsunade-sama, I'm still ANBU, this will be like researching my age group and helping you out"

"Ok, here's the paper. No one will be looking at these so fill in 'ANBU' next to your name."

I grabbed the paper and started to fill it in...

* * *

Miruzaki Hoshi: ANBU, 16

Hair: Dark silver, long

Eyes: Dark silver

Sex: Female

Extra Info: Live's alone by herself, she focuses mostely on work and strength and will do mostly anything to get more power. Her whole clan was murdered somehow , and she never even noticed killing while she was asleep. She's taking a break from ANBU to study the habits of the teenagers of her age and hopes to make progress. She likes to joke around at times but it's a serious kinda joke, laughs but it can't get out of hand.

* * *

I left shortly after I finished I ran out to get a good night's rest at home. Cold air blew at my face, it felt nice. I thought about what the day ahead will bring me, but what I thought was just the beginning...

_x Next day x_

I woke up an hour before my alarm rang. 8 A.M. I got dressed and thought about where to have breakfast. Itaraku raman, I haven't had that in a while and it was just around the corner. I put on my boots and took a jog down to the raman shop.

"Ohayo! I haven't seen you guys in a while! How's it going?"

"Well, everything's fine. I took a break from ANBU and decided to lead some kids my age, I'm taking over team Kakashi for a long while."

"Oh, that team? We have one of the ninja from that team come over here so often."

"I bet it's Uzumaki-san. In his form, it seems he just has to love this place, the food's just so good. I bet it's even better now."

"Yup, you got that right. He loves it here."

His daughter came out, she looked very tired.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Well I've been working so hard this past week because Naruto's been coming over and over again."

"Hey, he'll be under my watch starting today, I'll make sure he doesn't do that so much, I'll even take them out to dinner somewhere else if needed."

"Thanks, you're a help. How about a bowl of raman, on the house. How about that dad, lets give her a bowl of raman, Naruto's such a eater and she'll be taking the whole team out to dinner."

"No, it's fine, don't worry about me. I'll pay for the raman like everyone else."

"No, no. Let us treat you this one time, Naruto will be burning a whole through your pocket even before a week pasts."

"Ok, but only this once because you guys are my old friends, treating you like this isn't really that needed."

She began to make my bowl and I sat down. Soon, I heard arguing behind me, I looked back, 2 kids came into the store, then one more. One with dark hair, one with pink hair, and one with yellow hair and a pout on his face. I started to overhear their conversation, but not on perpose, because they were so loud.

"Naruto, sit down and stop fighting with Sasuke-kun!"

"But Sasuke-teme started it. I would never be this way. And Sasuke, how come you look feelingless right now? You should be happy that Sakura only yells at _me_!"

"Dobe! Don't you understnad the concept of being selfcontroled in public? There's a young lady over there and she must be very annoyed at your yelling."

I ran over this conversation after they noticed me. Naruto, Sasuke, the last one was probibly Sakura. I walked over to the cook and told him to give me the orders for those 3 when they're done cooking, which was in a long while. I sat down and started to eat my bowl while they and I waited. SlurpSlurp All done, I drank the rest of that soup and suddenly, all 3 of their bowls on a tray appered infront of me. I picked it up and walked twords them.

"Here you go. Enjoy, it might be the only thing you'll get after today."

They looked at me with an expression and I walked out of the store.

"Thanks for the meal guys! Ja ne!"

They yelled back "See ya!"

I started to dash to Tsunade-sama's, only 30min left, I can't wait to see the reaction of their faces when they see me. Then I'll get so many questions about the "Enjoy, it might be the only thing you get after today". Run, run, pant, run some more, I dashed up the stares and into Tsunade's room.

"You're here early."

"Well, I want to be early for the meeting. By the way, where are we even going to meet?"

"You'll meet at the bridge going through the park, it's ok to be late because Kakashi was _always_ late, they're used to it."

"What ever, I just want to get there early."

"Ok, you may leave now."

I left without a good-bye and ran all the way across Konoha to that bridge, 15min left. Step, step, sprint. I can see the bridge not to far off, I was close. A few more sprints and I got there, I took a seat onto of the rail and looked down into the clear water. My mind started to go over today's happenings and computing all the things together. Haruno-san, she blushes when she peeks at Uchiha-san, maybe she likes him, I guess I'll find out. Uzumaki-san, he seems to pout more when Haruno peeks at Uchiha. Uchiha-san, he doesn't really seem to care about much, so much like me, I can't wait to find out more about him. Then, Uchiha-san came, he stood so close to me.

"Oi, I came due to Tsunade-sama's orders. Have you seen an older woman by chance? I'm supposed to meet this lady who's supposed to be my new team leader."

This was funny, I think I'll play along for a while ;

"No, I was here for a while, and has saw no other woman other than myself."

"Hey, weren't you at Itaraku earlyer?"

"Yea, I probibly was, were you one of those annoying 3?"

"I wan't the annoying one, only the one with yellow hair was being annoying. And the one with pink hair was annoying to."

He had no expression, I need to keep this going, but it isn't so long untill I just have to giggle.

"Well, I guess your name is Uchiha-san, isn't it?"

"Yes, and may I ask what is your name?"

"It's...", I paused for a moment, should I tell him my real name or wait untill later? Nahh, right now is good."Well, my name is Miruzaki Hoshi, your new team leader."

He was kinda shocked.

"But aren't you a little to young to be our leader?"

"Well, I'm 16. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, how did Tsunade let you take this spot? Are you even chunin yet?"

"Oh, I can't tell you what rank I'm at. The people at my rank aren't supposed to tell people what rank we're in, it'll cause danger."

I was laughing so hard on the inside, he seemed so confused. Can't wait untill Haruno and Uzumaki get here.

"Baka, I won't belive that you're placed on our team as the leader, it's just not possible."

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke, genin. I belive that if you go and ask Tsunade-sama yourself, you'll be surprised at what you hear."

"Hn.."

I gave a smile and turned away to look at the water. Later, Haruno and Uzumaki came, they were confused just like Uchiha-san.

"Oi Sasuke-teme, where's that daijo. I hope she isn't like Kakashi sensei and is late everytime."

"Yea Sasuke-kun, where is she?"

Sasuke pointed to me and I said, "Well, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a regular 16 year old. Just a chunin, how can I ever look after 3 others of my age?"

Uchiha looked pissed now, I made him look stupid.

"Sasuke-kun, she's too young to be the new leader, right Naruto?"

"Yea, she's so scrawny, no way she can teach us."

After hearing this, I knew that Uzumaki-dobe was going to have the most difficult time of all.

"Fine, don't belive me. Keep saying bad things about her Naruto. you're going to regret it later."

I grined a small grin. This way they won't suck up to me, I'll know how they act before they know it's me.

"Uchiha-kun, are you sure that the new leader's me?"

"Hai, the new leader is you."

He looked away, probibly embarised(sp?), a very unnoticable shade of pink was on his cheeks though.

"Well, Uchiha-san is right. I'm the new leader, little me. Or should I say _scrawny_ little me."

Uzumaki chuckle innocently. He looked troubled. Haruno was kinda shocked, but she stayed quiet.

"Yea Uzumaki-dobe. I am not weak and _scrawny_, you shouldn't call any girl scrawny too, what goes around comes around. Haruno-san, what's with your quietness?", she took a peek at Uchiha and then looked to the ground. I looked at Uchiha myself, he was already looking at me, a barely noticable shade of pink appered on our faces, "Uchiha-san, I want you to make sure that Dobe and Miss Haruno learn what they're supposed to learn. Got it?"

"Hn."

"Well, for a first before I have to leave, lets introduce ourselves. I'm Miruzaki Hoshi, new leader. My ranking can not be stated. My hobbies are training, cooking, and art. Haruno, your turn. My goal is to pass this mission, and"

"Ehhh, I'm Haruno Sakura. Sasuke-kun and I are ment to be. Naruto is one of my goood friends. I'm chunin. My hobbies are shopping, studying medical issues, and I like to expand my mind. My futer dream is to be the best medical ninja ever!"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Futer Hokage! I'm genin. Sasuke is my arch rival. My hobbies are watching T.V., eating raman, and training to be Hokage! And my goal in life is to be the next Hokage"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Genin. I hate Naruto. Hobbies are training, training, and training. My goal is to kill my brother who murdered my clan."

"Well Uchiha-san, we have one thing in common, my clan was murdered too, but the only thing is that I don't know who was the murderer, I can't avenge my clan even if I wanted to. I was asleep, I didn't know what happened. No memories. My father and my mother were ANBU at a young age, then they quit so they could have me. When I turned 4, they let me stay home alone and everytime they went on a mission, I knew they would come back, I kept thinking that my parents could have done anything, go through anything dangerous, live through anything else and will always be there for me. But I lost all that hope on that night. I was getting ready to sleep, all the dishes put away, but it was a silent night. And I put my head down to my pillow and slept, a picture of my mom was in my head, she was beautiful, a Hyuuga, she had those pretty white eyes. I knew my parents came home because the next morning I saw their shoes, their dirty clothes, and their beds messed up, I went into the bathroom and I-I-I saw my parents, blood everywhere. Kunai through their home clothes. While I just stood there and cried, I decided to listen to my mother, she said to never be sad while she was gone, never to cry, to always take care of myself. My clan was also as important as the Uchiha clan, we had a part of Konoha put off for us, and when I walked outside of my house, I saw that blood was splattered everywhere. I started to sob, but I couldn't cry, my mother didn't want me to. I ran out of the Miruzaki area and into the Hyuuga compound. Haiashi let me in, my mother was his younger sister. I stayed for a long period of time; training with Neji-kun and hanging with Hinata-chan in my spare time. I grew more powerfull, and more shy. Hiashi never said I didn't have people skills though, I can make just about anyone laugh. I was starting to feel connected to a family again, a family I can call my own, but just when I turned 10, Hiashi let me go and live by myself back at the Miruzaki space. There, I got even more excluded. I was known at my genin school as the best student, but worst student at life itself. I was excluded at most things. Sports, which I beat everyone at so no one wanted me to play. Art, my best subject, people never belived what I wrote, drew, or sang. Learning, I was the smartest in all the classes, but unfortuantly being the smartest excludes you too. I was no one then, but I had to keep strong, mother hates seeing me sad. This is close to the treatment for a jinchurikii, you're a jinchurikii right Uzumaki?"

"Ye-yea, but call me Naruto. I've had that treatment for so long, I never liked it and without my friends I'd probibly be sulking somewhere, or end up as the old Gaara, killing everyone in my site so I feel like I have a perpose in life."

"Yea, thats how it was. I started to carve wood in the beginning, into shaped of my loved ones but they always seemed to rot away. I never seemed to get angry though. I wanted everyone to just see me as a regular person, not some super perfect freak."

Sakura finally started to speak.

"I-I'm so sorry Hoshi-senpai, i never knew."

I didn't know why, but I wanted to see what Uchiha was going to say, it might have been interesting, but he wasn't the talkitive type.

"Miruzaki, I understand your pain, I've been through it myself. But would you ever think of who acctualy killed your clan? Maybe get revenge on them, if they can't take what they dish out, then maybe the shouldn't have ever done it."

"Well, I don't want to do that because it's a fight after a fight. I wanted things to stay in peace but if I just knew the person who killed my family, then it might have been a very nice thing. Hatred takes over your body after a while, it keeps building up and once your body has had enough hate, it's going to explode so I recommend to you, Uchiha-kun, to look at the brighter side. To stay away from saddness and maybe focus less on training or work and more on the fun things in life."

"But what about you being our captian? Isn't that hard work?"

"Well no, this is acctualy easy compaired to my other ranking's job. This was to get to know my age group too, so I think of this as a vacation."

"And you're telling me to be more on the fun side, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, you're kinda cute, get yourself a girl, party a bit. Life isn't all work, and I think we'll figure that out the hard way."

"But I need to seek revenge on my brother, that can't wait."

"Yes it can, what will he do in the mean time that he can't do now?"

I saw a funny expression on his face, he was startled..

"Yea, I knew it. You have no clue. If you just keep working yourself to death, then you're wasting your youth on such useless things. I'm even ashamed at myself for working myself so hard. This change of heart is pretty nice, no more stress, but only for a while because too much fun can be bad too," I looked at Naruto," But when you only party once a while to release yourself, it can be just as good as working that day "

"But this makes no sense, if you work, you gain power, but if you party the same amount of time, it's equal to that amount of work?"

"Yes, thats just what I'm saying and tonight, I'm hosting my own welcome party, you three are invited and I want you guys to invite as many of your friends as possible."

"Yeah! A party! This is going to be great! Belive it!!"

I stood there, a few moments of silence, but I dismissed them before anymore comments were made. My head hurt and my leg did too, I was half limping home. I sensed a familiar chakra behind me, most of the time I was walking, and suddely when I was jumping from a tree to another, my left leg shot with extreme pain. I waited for my body to hit the floor, 10 yards down, but it never happened. I opened my eyes and instead of opening them to an angel, I opened them to Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just passing by and you happen to be clumsy and fell and I thought that having the new captian die on the first day would be a bad image."

I chuckled and I knew why he was here, he saw my limping when I was leaving the bridge. I guess he cared enough to follow me all the way here.

"Do you live near here?"

"No, I live across town."

"Well I shouldn't bother you, you can put me down."

I suddenly noticed how he was holding me, bridal style. I blushed and hid my face. I shouldn't be blushing, I can't feel this way about anyone. But I was wearing a skirt, well not really, I had shorts under but this was enough to make any girl blush.

"Sasuke, I'm fine, put me down."

"No, you're going to hurt yourself, I can't let that happen.

More like _Don't want_ that to happen. I think he acctualy cares for me.

"I'll even show you I'm ok, let me down right now, this is an order."

He put me down, and I fell, the pain was to much for me.

"Look, see, you were going to hurt yourself, and now you have a bruse on your left leg."

"No, I'm fine. Absolutly fine. You don't need to bring me all the way home."

But he wouldn't listen to me, and I didn't want to give things to him as an order, it would seem very meanish. Well, we got to my house and he stayed to help me with my brused leg.

"Sasuke, I want you to go to Naruto and cancel the party, it'll be a disaster if I'm like this."

"No, you don't need to do that, I'll help you around during the party."

"Are you sure that's ok? Because you might have so many better things to do other than help me during a party."

"No, I want to do this, honest."

He's making me blush again, I want to kill him for it. And helping me at my party? That seems so nice of him, why is he being so nice? We've only known each other for 12 hours. I kept thinking while he bandaged the bruse. After we finished, Sasuke and I talked about jutsus and more educational things about shinobi untill the doorbell ran, it was the first people to come to the party. And guess who it was, Naruto with this guy who seemed very bored about a party.

"Oi! Hoshi-senpai! Nice decorations," then he saw Sasuke," what's _he_ doing here?"

"Well, my leg started to hurt and I almost fel out of the trees, but thanks to Sasuke-kun here, I didn't die."

Naruto made a pout, I wonder what that was about. More and more people started to come. Sakura, a blond girl, Hinata, Neji, a very fat looking ninja, one with a doggy looking face, and one with bugs following him. Thanks Kami my house was big because everyone wouldn't have fit. Sasuke held my hand and lead me to the front of the room.

"Hey everyone! This is a welcome party for myself but just think of it as a "no-reason" party."

Sakura and that blond girl were looking, with scowls on their face though. I quickly let go of Sasuke's hand and fell. Naruto and Sasuke came to help. They scowled even more.

"Sasuke, Naruto, no need to help. I'll do fine by myself on the couch."

"No, you just need one person to help. Naruto, you can leave this to me."

"Why do I have to let you do everything? Why can't I help for once. We have to work as a team. And I'm working as a team with you by helping you help Hoshi-senpai."

Sasuke growled and let Naruto help me to my couch. What has gotten into these two? Didn't they hate me 3 hours ago? I can tell that from now on, things are going to be harder than planned. The party was nice, everyone seemed to like me. I learned everyone's name, even the blond girl's name, Ino. Apparently, Ino and Sakura are fighting over the love of Sasuke, maybe that's why they were mad at me. After the party, everyone left, even Naruto. Sasuke stayed. Isn't he supposed to go home too?

"Sasuke-san, why are you still here? Why don't you go home."

I got up and tried to walk over to him, but I couldn't, my leg hurt too much.

"That's why I wouldn't leave. I'm not going to let you be by yourself untill you're better."

There was something about me, that I can never tell anyone. I have a mark, on my left leg that only comes when I needed the power. The power was that I can copy any family jutsu, but for a price, _my _family traits will start to fade away. So far, I've only copied the byakugan and made it a main move, this is what my clan could do. Our trait move was the chidori, I heard that more and more people are getting to use that move. My clan, was a copy ninja clan. The chidori was getting harder and harder to use so I stopped using it over all. Everything that I could have carried on for my family was almost gone. When I was little, I was always told the story of my adopted brother. He was adopted way before I was born, thus making extremely older than me. He had white hair, and learnt our family traits like he was part of this family already. But, a week before I was born, he ran away. I don't know where he ran to but I heard that there's someone who knows the chidori, right here in Konoha. My curiosity got the better of me. Another move of mine is drawing. I love to draw and somethings happen to my drawings that are bad, very bad. My drawings come to life, anyone can make the 'life' part real but only is I draw the picture. This is why it's so dangerous, I haven't drawn a picture in a long time anyways.

"Sasuke, do you know anyone who knows the move Chidori?"

"Well, I know it myself. Why do you ask?"

"Well, jut tell me this, who trained you, and showed you how to do this move?"

"My sensei, Hataki Kakashi."

Could it be? Hataki san, could he be my brother?

"Now, tell me why you asked while I re-bandage your leg."

Well, I told him my story, he sat down next to me when he was done. He walked to my kitchen and brought me a glass of water. I still don't understand why he's treating my this way.

"Arigato Uchiha-kun. When are you leaving for home?" I took a sip of water.

"Once your leg fully heals. I'll be right by your side until that day."

I choked a bit on my water.I never thought that he would be here _that _long. We chatted the rest of the night and got a bit closer. When it was around 11, he carried me up to my room and let me sleep.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going to sleep?"

"The couch, of course."

"No, I can't let you do that, there's a room accros from this one, You can sleep there."

"Sure."

"And tomorrow, we have to wake up early to clean the house up and go around Konoha Doing chores for Tsunade-sama."

"Ok, ok. Just sleep and we'll worry about this later."

I closed me eyes, I guess this isn't so bad. Having company. But I'm going to be alone again when my leg heals. I've become less and less familiar with lonelyness. That night, I dreamt a dream, not a nightmare. The night went by so fast too, it's like the dream carried me safely. Nightmares used to haunt me whenever I sleep, but now, it seems as though they're starting to stop.

_x End Chapter x_

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. It's my first story so don't kill me. I'll try to upload once a week but my writing is so wide and various that I have a bunch of other stories I have to complete. This story was supposed to be for xanga, and it is but I thought it was easier for me to post my work here hope you liked it.**___  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter of Interception of Love even though I don't have any readers, I'll still update until I have some - This chapter's important to Sasuke's true feelings, or are Sasuke's feelings really true? Well, keep reading and find out**

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning refreshed. I never have such a good nights sleep. When I woke up, Sasuke was in a chair in front of me, asleep. I don't understand why he cares so much. I walked up to him with a blanket and put it on him. I carried the very heavy Sasuke onto a matt and let him sleep. Then I got some clean cloths and took a shower. Feet after feet I went down the hall to my bathroom and took a shower instead of a bath. The hot water rushed down my back, it felt nice after a tensing party. When I was almost done, I heard a door open. Then feet going down the stairs. It was probably Sasuke looking for me but didn't hear the shower water, so I quickly finished my bath and got dressed. I met with Sasuke in the living room.

"Where were you, I searched all over this big house."

"I was taking a shower," I shook my wet hair," you should take a shower too, it's upstairs. Take a left, it's a farthest door."

"Okay, I hope it wasn't any trouble having me over, but I have to look after you."

"No, it's ok, stay as long as you like."

When I said those words 'as long as you like' I didn't think of how long that actually was going to be. But it all turns out well though. He went upstairs and I forgot something, he had no extra cloths.

"Sasuke-kun! You don't have any extra cloths!!"

"Yea, I kinda thought of that. Do you have anything I could borrow?" he came back downstairs.

"Well, there's my father's old cloths, I've never tossed them out yet. Since you'll be staying here for a while, I guess you can borrow those." I suddenly noticed, I was standing on my feet.

"Well, okay. Your leg feels better right?"

"Well, it stings a little. I think I can manage just walking, no running or stretching." I kinda made it up, I felt fine, except for the stings. I don't think I could have run either.

"Well, would you show me the way to your father's room?"

"Sure, but I won't go in. It makes me sad to be in there."

"It's ok; I can manage if you just show me."

We slowly walked upstairs, Sasuke holding my hand every step of the way. My legs wouldn't hold my weight; it was so hard just to go up those stairs. I showed him my father's room, empty and all alone. Everything looked dusty but I had a maid clean this room and my mother's every week. Sasuke picked out a black shirt and black shorts. He found a nice kunai bag in another draw, I didn't mind him going threw my past for some reason, it seemed as if everything was OK. He grabbed what was needed and nothing more. T-shirt, shorts, extra bandages, kunai bag. He went to the showers after he put me in my room. I had a pad of paper, a pencil, and colored pencils. I picked up the pencil and started to draw, lines and more lines started to flow out. In a while I had a picture, colored and shaded. Sasuke came into the room, dressed.

"Oi, what's that?"

"Well, when I was little, I would draw whenever I wasn't training or on a mission."

"It's pretty good, what are you going to do with it?"

"I've drawn a million pictures, and I never hang them up, I throw them away."

"How about you start putting them in a cabinet? Then you can save the memories of when you drew this picture."

"No, I would rather not. You see, my art isn't like any other art." I waved my hand over the picture and then the flowers I have drawn came alive and out of the paper.

"Sasuke, this is one of my skills as a shinobi, I can draw something in reality and put it on flat paper, but I posses the power to make it real. I don't really use this skill because in time, if I use it to a tremendous amount, it puts strain on my body and eventually shuts my whole system down."

He put his hand on mine. I blushed but turned away to hide it.

"Then why don't you want to save these pictures?"

"Because my hands drew them. The detail and coloring are as close to the real thing. My hands have already made it real and I just apply chakra to give it life. So any other person who has a mind can take these, and use this kind of jutsu for worse, much worse, uses."

I held the picture and the bunch of flowers it had bloomed. I sent chakra waves to burn it up. Soon, a gray fire engulfed the paper into ashes. Sasuke sat down next to me.

"How about we leave for lunch, it's pretty late now and you must be hungry."

"Yea, I guess."

I walked down the stairs with ease, my leg didn't hurt anymore. When we got on the street I moved closer to Sasuke, but he moved away. This upset me for some reason. My hand reached for his but his hand moved away. This upset me more and I stopped trying to get close to him. We walked in silence the rest of the way to Naruto's and Sakura's to go to the BBQ stand for lunch. Naruto's apartment was so much more cramped and smaller than my house. Instant raman bowls everywhere, Kami, this kid needs to clean up. We went to Sakura's house after. It took Naruto forever to get ready and even longer for him to wake up. For Sakura, it was more of a surprise because Sasuke, Naruto, and I came over surprisingly. She closed the door on us and in a matter of minutes, she came out in her shinobi cloths, panting for every breath she could get. We all walked to that BBQ shop. The owner greeted me with joy, saying that I haven't come here in so long.. We got a really good table, tatami styled room. It was closed off from the rest of the restaurant for privacy.

"Neh Hoshi-sensei, I didn't know that you knew the old man who runs this place. If you just told me sooner I'd be able to eat here earlier this morning."

"Naruto, I doubt you'd even be able to wake up that early. Sakura, Sasuke, what are you going to order? Today's my treat."

"Whatever."

Sasuke seems to be shutting himself back in. I hope I didn't do or say anything wrong.

"Well, I'll just get a salad and spare ribs. Thanks for treating us Hoshi- senpai!"

"No, it's no problem."

The waiter brought over the raw things and Naruto started putting so many things on the grill. He's such a big pig .

"Oi Naru, stop eating so much, we have training to later, if you eat too much you'll get a cramp."

"Hai hai hai." He continues eating even though I told him not to eat so much. Sakura's salad came and she started eating, Sasuke and I were the only ones who weren't eating so I felt a bit alone. I took a piece of spare ribs and put it on the grill, I waited for it too cook. Sasuke also put something on the grill, a beef kabob. They finished cooking and we got our food, it seemed as though our movements were synched. Naruto was eating a bunch of food, like he couldn't stop. Sakura was looking at the window and when I looked towards Sasuke, he was looking at me. I turned because of the surprise. He turned too. When we finished eating I paid the bill but the owner said I had a discount, we argued a bit over if I should have paid full price or not, he won, I paid the discount, which was 25 off for friends. We walked towards the training area that Tsunade keeps rented for me so I don't damage any other buildings; I kinda go overboard on my training sometimes. We started with our stretching. Naruto whined, I looked at him with a smirk and got up from my position, I knew he was going to get a cramp. I stood and just looked at Naruto and I didn't veer my head away from him.

"Naru, what's wrong?" I said this playfully.

"Ie, ie. I'm fi- owwwww ow ow ow ow."

"Awww, poor Naru's hurt. I told you that you shouldn't have stuffed yourself like that, now even stretching gave you a cramp."

"Gomen, I'll listen better next time. But how do I get rid of this cramp?"

"You stretch away from that side, and you take deep, deep breaths, it'll go away soon enough, but while it's here, you're going to be tortured." I went back to my stretching and I finished, Naruto was on the ground. I poked him and he woke right up.

"Hey, my cramp is gone, what did you do?"

"I'm a medi-nin. I need to know this stuff at my ranking's job placement." He got back up and went back to stretching, he has such a thick outfit that I wonder why he doesn't faint from being too hot. Sasuke just sat there; it looked like he didn't do anything. Just watch him get a cramp when he starts to fight.

"Alright, let's get started and fight. I need Sasuke and Naruto to fight first."

"No, Hoshi, I'm fighting you first." . Sasuke wants to fight me.

"Wahhh, I don't wanna fight you, and you have to listen to my orders, fight Naruto or I have to kill you." He smirked.

"Ok then, I just won't fight Naruto." This is what he wanted, if I kill him, and then I'd be fighting him. I need to pay more attention to what I say instead of just blurting things out.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, if you want a fight with me, then you have one." I gave him an evil smirk and I took my jacket off, I forced a bit of my chakra into my hands so my punches would be stronger. I put a bit of my chakra into my feet so I can run and jump higher. Last but not least, a bit into my head so I will think better, I just can't have myself thinking random things at a time like this, I'm pretty sure he's going to give his all on this fight.

"Hoshi-daijo, I won't be holding back, just don't cry when you lose."

"Sasuke-kun, a true ninja doesn't show his or her feelings, and I will be a true ninja in this fight with you." I got him to go to a wide clear field. I charged at him at my fastest speed, I probably seem as a blur at him, I punched him, but he caught my blow, it seems at though he knows when and where I'm going to hit, his eyes, they're red. I kicked him, he jumped. This was going to be a very nice fight. I landed a blow in his stomach. He spit out some blood and punched me across the face. We ended, no one won, but both of us have cuts and bruises everywhere.

"AHHHHHHH" My leg hurt like hell. My body froze from the shock of pain. I couldn't move.

Sasuke came to me and picked me up. He started walking and I was sure Naru and Sakura were surprised.

"Sasuke, that's so sudden, don't you think you doing this stunned Naruto and Sakura a bit?" I whispered to him.

"Ie, you're letting me stay at your place so I'll help you out. That fight was good though, you actually hurt me."

"Aww, you didn't think I'd be able to beat the crap outta you?"

"No, I didn't say that. It's just that with your small and fragile body, no one really suspects you to be so strong, demo [demo means 'but', that leg of yours, it's getting in the way of your life."

"Yea, maybe I can get Tsunade to check it out a bit, it's getting more annoying that Naru." He chuckled. I smiled at him; I think he hasn't 'laughed' in a while.

We came to Tsunade's building. Sasuke barged in her medical office without knocking and set me down on a bed. She stared at Sasuke with a weird look.

"Sasuke, there's a think called knocking. Don't barge into my office like that."

"Well, my arms were full."

"Couldn't you have put her down?"

"Well, she's been getting these leg pains a lot lately. Could you please check her?"

"Hai,hai. But why would you, a self caring Uchiha, help her, the last clan that the Uchiha clan rivaled. Hoshi's clan is the last one that the Uchihas' had to worry about. The excelled above the Uchihas and you want to help her?"

"Hai, I still want to help her in any way possible."

"Uchiha san..." I was shocked and touched. He cared so much.

"Alright, I'll begin procudures right away, but you have to go wait outside."

He left, I had to see him go. The pain in my leg didn't hurt anymore, it burnt, it was so hot.

"Hoshi, that Uchiha, he cares for you. Do you know why?"

"Ie, but I would really like to know."

"Well, I guess you'll find out when he tells you. Ok, let's start."

"HAI!"

"Mental points first. Hoshi, has this mission caused any stress to you?"...

_x Sasuke POV x  
_  
When I left the room Sakura on the bench next to Tsunade's office. She was crying.

"Sakura-chan, dai jo bu?"

"IE! Why don't you care for me? Why don't you love me? How come you have to love that skank of a girl Hoshi? What does she have that I don't?!"

"S-Sakura-c-chan. I care for you, it's just that my feelings, I don't even know what my feelings are anymore."

"SASUKE! I love you! Can't you see that?" [ Since Sasuke never left, Sakura's feelings towards him never changed.

"Ie. Sakura, in my eyes, you're just a friend to me right now."

"But why do you have to lean towards Hoshi daijo? What does she have that I don't?"

"I-I just feel... _connected _to her."

* * *

**Well, readers... if there are any xx that's it for today, hope you're enjoying it so far this story is 1/10 of my life xD **

**Sasuke: Why do I love Hoshi daijo? **

**Me: Well, you never know, maybe it's a misunderstanding. **

Sasuke: Yea, whatever. walks away

Sakura: HOSHI SENPAI!!! WHY MUST YOU MAKE MY LOVE, SASUKE, LOVE HOSHI DAIJO?????

Me: -Sigh- maybe 'cuz it's _**my **_**story. Reflecting Sasuke's emotions and feelings into another character is easier for me. **

Sakura: cries WAHHHHHHHH! I get dibs on Sasuke when Hoshi is outta the picture

Me: Alright, that... I don't know if she'll be outta the picture though P but you can have him when they move on.

Sasuke: -eye twitches- ehhh... don't I have a say in this?

Sakura and me: NOPE

Me: Well readers, keep reading. I'll write and post faster if I actually have readers 


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke: Hoshi, just get on with the story already.

Me: Well, I want to chat a bit with my readers first -

Sakura: Sasuke-kun's right, you should get on with the story before angry readers with pitchforks and torches.

Me: But who would want to do that?

Sakura: Angry people

Hinata: H-h-hey

Me: HINATA! What a surprize. Take it away with the disclaimer and let's start the story!

Hinata: W-well, Hoshi daijo doesn't own N-naruto blushes She only knows herself.

Me: Arigato! Yoshi! (Thanks! Let's go!)

* * *

"Tsunade, is that going to hurt?"

"No, of course not. It's only an x-ray."

"Well, with you, even a nap will hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing. I'll shut up."

She rubbed something onto my left leg and stationed the x-ray over it.

"Well, Hoshi, there's nothing wrong with your leg physically. Have you tried anything that requires a large amount of chakra lately?"

"I-i-ie."

"I'm going to keep you here for a while, analysis for any other problems. It can just be that your clan is like this, but because there are no living members of the Miruzaki clan living, we can't get any official imformation of it. I'll notify Uchiha-san, Sakura-chan, and Uzumaki-san about you staying. Would you like anything else for your stay?"

"Well, there's this guy, Kakashi Hataki to be exact, I've been wondering about him and would it be ok if I took a bed in his room?"

"Hai, there's a spare bed right next to him, but try not to move too much without a nurse or me with you, you can get seriously injured."

"Hai."

This was a great opportunity to get to know this Kakashi guy. Is he really from the Miruzaki clan? Has he really adapted the copying skills of my clan? I have to know this; there could be a way to revive my clan. I have no interest in him in anyway, just to ask questions. Tsunade brought me to Kakashi's room; he had white hair, which made him look old at my point of view. I was placed upon the bed and I thought of some questions to ask. When Tsunade left after finishing Kakashi's check up I made up my mind of what to ask.

"Kakashi..."

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was wondering, you're the infamous copy ninja right?"

"Hai."

"Do you know anything about the Miruzaki clan?"

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it."

"No, this is confidential. I need to know, I command you as an ANBU cop."

"Demo (but)... aren't you working as a _chunin_?"

"Well, it doesn't mean that I'm not ANBU anymore."

"But right now you're not, once you quit this job then you're a ANBU cop again. And a higher ranked one if I remember correctly."

"H-h-hai, how do you know this stuff?"

"Well, I pay attention to what's happening unlike someone. But... why do you ask of the Miruzaki clan? They were gone about 13 or 14 years ago."

"Well, as an ANBU, it's important to know these things."

"Well, when I was little, I was taken in by the Miruzaki clan. They showed me how to live on my own and how to do many of their jutsus, it was like they looked at me as their own child."

I can't believe I found him, the one who was taken in by my clan. He was the one everyone looked forward to be around... and whom I envied. He took most attention even though I was the most skilled child at that time. But... I didn't really hate him either; he was more like an annoying older brother to me. I love him by heart but still hated him anyways.

"I was taken into this family of three. A mother, a father, and an overachieving daughter. At age two, she was beautiful and very strong. I worked hard to surpass her to not seem so weak, being 22 and having a two year old surpass your powers is very embarrassing."

"Kakashi, you aren't very bright. Have you ever noticed my last name?"

"Well, not really. Hmm... Hoshi, Mitsuki Hoshi? No, I know it begins with an 'M'"

" . Kakashi, Mi-ru-za-ki Hoshi. ."

"Ohhh... Oh wait... Miruzaki Hoshi? That's not possible; the rest of the Miruzaki clan was wiped out 14 years ago."

"But it is possible, you're surviving, and I'm surviving. Even though you don't really belong to the family, you still are my brother."

"Well...--"

"Well, you were hard to find, none of your papers say that you were taken in by the Miruzaki clan. It confused many people. Why did you have it that way?"

"Well, I didn't really feel it to be needed that everyone was to know about my adoption, the only other person to know about it was Obito, but he's gone now."

"Kakashi... do you have any clue of who killed our clan?"

"Ie- it seemed like a blur. But I swore that I stayed up that night."

"But if you don't remember, and I don't remember, then do you think erasing part of our memories was possible?"

"Ie, remember? I had learned a jutsu to recover any lost memories. Even though they wipe out that period of time, it's still in our minds and it still happened."

"Demo...demo. What if they actually _took_ the memories from our minds? What if they have the memories with them right now. It's possible that they didn't erase the memories... but took them instead."

"Well, let's not strain our minds after that while we're in this condition. It's bad for your health."

"...after all these years, my brother is still alive. I still have a family. Even so, I had to live my life alone. Apart from the world and friendless."

"But it's alright now, you can live with me."

"Ie, I have to stay home, someone's going to worry about me all day if I don't get home tonight."

"Sounds like you met someone, may I presume that it's a boy?"

"Well, yea, he cares a lot, even though he doesn't like to show it. He's one of my few important people in life."

"Do Mom and Dad have graves?"

"Hai, they're right in the middle of the Miruzaki town. Under that sakura tree.. that one that was planted over a thousand years ago."

"Shall we visit them tomorrow?"

"Well, depends if you can walk, and if you have the guts to go in front of them after 14 years, and after leaving your little sister."

"No, I'll be able to go, maybe we can stop by the flower shop and get some things to clean up the grave and get some flowers."

"Can I invite a friend?"

"Well, it's your choice, but everyone has to help out."

That night.. I thought this over, I still have my brother. I still have a family. I have someone to love, and I have someone who loves me... I think. My life's gotten brighter since taking a vacation. It's true that if you take a break sometimes, it's good for you. I fell asleep and during my slumber, it was silent and calm. But during that calmness, someone was in my room. I don't know who, but it was someone, whom I was familiar with, but since I was asleep, I couldn't decipher who it was. The person jumped out the window and silently shut it closed. During the time that someone was here, he or she had pulled the blanket that had fallen on the floor. That person cared for me, I sensed to tensity in their chakra, only calmness. I drifted back into deep sleep and never wanted to awaken in the morning.

_x The Unbearable Morning x_

"Hoshi, wake up, aren't we going to the cemetery later on?"

"..."

"Alright, I'm going to have to use force."

"Ie. Ie. Ie. I'm awake."

"Good"

"Kami... Kakashi, you don't have to be such a baka."

"Well, if you would please, wake up and change into something different. We're visiting Mom and Dad."

"Alright. But all my cloths are at home."

KnockKnock

"Who is it?"

"H-h-hinata."

"Hinat-chan! Come on in."

She came in and sat right down next to me, she had a backer with her and a smaller plastic bag.

"Hinata-chan, what's that?"

"W-well, I heard you were going to see Auntie and Uncle so I thought I'd come. I-is it ok with you?"

"Yup, it's fine, but what's in the basket?"

"Well, I prepared a picnic to eat later on and I invited a few other people. N-naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san, and Sakura-chan. I-is that ok with you Hoshi-chan?"

"Yea, it's fine. Well, we better get going."

I didn't tell Hinata about Kakashi and me. I don't think it's necessary for her to know. We walked down the stairs without a problem. Kakashi was just one of the slower walkers. I looked behind me and there he was, with a book. It read "Itcha Itcha Paradise" on the front cover .

"K-kakashi-san, what are you reading?"

"Well, it's think book my friend wrote, you may know him, Jiraya?"

"Oh... _him_."

I can't belive this guy was the one who taught Naruto. Guys are such perves. We got to my house so I can get something before I left. On the steps was Sasuke..

"S-sasuke-kun. What are you doing here? Didn't you go home?"

"No, I waited here, just in case you came home."

"Well, if you're going to do this then I should get some extra keys made; I can't just have you sleeping outside."

"Well, I wouldn't call it sleeping. I couldn't sleep a wink last night, I was really worried. Are you alright?"

"Dai jo bu. (Are you ok/I'm fine)"

"Good. What's Hinata and Kakashi doing here?"

"Well, Hinata thought we should go to a picnic. Kakashi wanted to go to my parents' grave, it's near a very old cherry tree. Would you like to come? We're picking up a few people."

"Ok, but I don't want you walking anymore, you can still be injured."

"Well, I notice you're still scratched up from yesterday's fight. Kakashi, Hinata, how about you two go get the rest of the people for the picnic while I get Sasuke cleaned up."

"Oooooooo. Hinata-chan, Sasuke and Hinata are going to be alone. Let's go."

"Urasai Kakashi-san. (Shut up Kakashi)"

They left Sasuke and me and we went inside the house. It felt so cold inside, like it was freezing last night.

"Sasuke, was it cold last night?"

"Ie(no), it's nothing I couldn't handle."

"Well, I'm going to get an extra key for you; I don't want you staying outside like that just for me."

"I'll stop staying outside if you stop walking so much; our leg can give in at any moment."

"Alright, it's a deal. Demo (but)... how am I supposed to get around?"

"Well, I can carry you."

"No, I don't want to be a bother."

"No, no, it's no bother; I'm concerned for your safety."

"Did you go home at all?"

"Well, I went straight home after I left Tsunade's, I got a bunch of my things and I came back here. There's the trunk over there."

"Well, you can have the room next to mine, and take a shower before they get back, I want my parents to meet you and you can't go looking like that."

"Hai (fine/ok)"

He took his shower while I looked for a spare key in my dad's room. It was filled with memories of him. His tobacco jar, still full from no use. The library of his books across his bed. But, most importantly, his headband. It was all scratched up from missions and training. Unlike Mom, Dad never got a new headband until one broke. In fact, he even keeps the broken headbands too. Mom used to get a new one once a year, this lead to having a larger collection of headbands. I loved that collection; it showed each headband of the year. A more scratched up headband meant a more difficult year, some years there were even a few that had no scratches at all. My parents were rolemodles to me. I came up to my dad's chest, I quickly took a peek into it and there were my mom's and dad's extra keys. I took one and quickly left the room, the nostalgicness was starting to get to me. But since my dad's room was right across the bathroom, my lucky timing led to Sasuke walking out in a towel around his waste the same time I walked out of my dad's room. I blushed bright red and looked down.

"S-sasuke, how come you didn't change in the bathroom?"

"W-well I forgot my cloths on my bed. Gomen (sorry)."

"Ie, ie (no, no), it was my fault for not being faster."

"I looked up and his face was a bright red too, he was looking away from me. We both walked different ways, Sasuke to his room and me downstairs. I sat down on the couch and started flipping through channels on my T.V. Nothing to watch, as usual. Then, Sasuke came down, he was wearing something that included less ninja outfit and more out to dinner dressing. He looked quite handsome in those cloths.

"Sasuke-kun, you look pretty nice."

"Hontoni? (Really/ For real?), well, I thought that this was a more formal type of thing so I dressed up."

"Hai (yes), you look very nice. You should dress more like this everyday xD"

"I'd rather not, these cloths are meant for training."

"What did I say about too much training?"

"Well, the other night you said something like 'Too much training makes a dull ninja.'"

"Yea, I did say that so you--"

DingDong

"HAI, COME IN."

"Hoshi, you shouldn't leave doors unclosed like that."

"Well, Kakashi, I don't care. I have a big strong shinobi protecting me."

"What? Where?"

"Stop joking around, you know it's Sasuke."

"Hai, hai(yes, yes), let's get going."

Sasuke came over and picked me up bridal style, he went out the doors and turned around and locked it. While he did that, he was carrying one blushing kunoichi.

* * *

Me: Well, that ends chapter three! There was a bunch of Japanese in there and it made it seem like a Japanese lesson 

Sasuke: ...

Me: Tee hee, I control my minions. Well, tell me if you want to keep some Japanese in there because I'm taking Japanese lessons right now, I'm a self teacher.

Sakura: Wahhhhh, I'm not in this chapter ( that's horrible.

Me: Sakura... shhhhh, it's my spotlight!

Sasuke:...

Naruto: OMG! Hinata's not studdering. That makes her hotter than she already was. I like her better with her long hair she has now. ) I wonder if she likes me...

Everyone except Naruto[Such an idiot, he's blind.

Me: Well, this is thinking... [What should I have for dinner tonight? Those signs show thought if you're dealing with my stories ) Alright, this is the end of chapter three. JA NE!!!(See ya!!!)

Everyone: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Well, I loved writing this chapter and you'll find out why later on ; And I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry for making everyone wait so long. School, projects, and now I have chinese. Like I said, random times, but on the third week of Feb. is my vacation so I _might_ be working but that's unlikely. Send me review if you think I might be taking too long. **

Naruto: What the fuck, this chapter has no good stuff about me!!

Me: Gosh, Naruto, what a language you have. Shame on you.

Naruto: B-but, it wasn't me. Hoshi made me say it, _she's_ the author, she makes people say things!!  
**  
Me: Naruto, just say the disclaimer and-- **

Sasuke: Hoshi does own Naruto.

-Masashi's lawyers come and try to take Sasuke away.-

Sasuke: Curse Hoshi's overwelming(sp?) power! She DOESN'T own Naruto!!!! -Masashi's lawyers put him down-

-I run up and gives Sasuke a welcome back hug-

Me: Shame on you for saying it wrong.

Hinata: Yo peepz! Hope ya enjoy dis jam'n chapter Hoshi whipped up for everyone!

Everyone except Hoshi: o.o

Me: Now, away from the random talk and onto this chapter!  


* * *

This is nice. Being with everyone. Sasuke carrying me. But I'm not supposed to be enjoying it. This just makes it harder to not show my my feelings in battle. A true shinobi isn't supposed to show their feelings in battle. If Sasuke and the rest of the team just happens to go on a mission, it's going to be trouble for me. What if Sasuke gets taken away, will I cry? Crying in front of an enemy makes you seem weak.

"S-s-sasuke, you can put me down now."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"But I want to walk."

"Hai, hai."

He put me down and I had to walk slower because of the slight pain in my leg. Even though I tried to hide this fact Sasuke found out. He came to my ear and whispered..

"If you need any help just ask."

"H-hai"

While we were walking, just whispering to each other Kakashi stopped in his tracks.

"OI! SAKURA! NARUTO! GET OVER HERE!"

"Kakashi, you bastard, I thought you went with Hinata to get the rest of the people while Sasuke and I got cleaned up."

"Well, we just went to get a snack, that's all."

I sighed and made a not to myself. Never count on Kakashi to do what he's told. Sakura and Naruto came towards our group. I looked at Sasuke and he was leaning on a tree, looking as if this were as dull as ever.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing with Hinata-chan, Hoshi-daijo, and Sasuke-kun?

"Well, we were going for a picnic, would you two like to come? Hinata made the food."

"What?! A picnic?! That sounds great! 'attebayo!"

"Alrighty, it sounds as if you two are going. We just have to pick Neji up and we'll be on our way."

This was odd. Sakura was walking with Naruto alone. Could this mean that they have something between them? I guess I'll find out later. The Hyuuga Estate wasn't so far from where we were so we got there quite quickly. Sasuke staying silent all the way. I didn't know if he stayed silent because Sakura was bothering him or because there were more people. Hinata led the group inside the estate and upstairs to Neji's room. I stood right next to her to give Neji a surprise.

"N-neji-nii-san. Would you please come out?"

"Haiiiiiii."

He opened the sliding door and I shouted really loud.

"KONICHIWA NEJI-SAN!!"

It looked like I shocked him a bit. Like I used a loudhorn instead of my voice.

"Hoshi, must you be so loud?"

"Well, I thought you were asleep."

"Well, I wasn't and you should know that I wake up extremely early everyday."

Hinata giggled. "O-one time Neji-nii-san slept so late into the day that when he woke up his tummy grumbled like a monster."

"H-h-hinata, that wasn't neccisary(sp?)."

"Well, I thought it was funny."

Naruto stared in shock. "H-hinata, you're not stuttering."

"W-well, I've learned to keep the stuttering down low and be a bit more confidant."

I was getting really annoyed because we were taking so long getting everyone to go.

"Hurry up people! I have to get to my parents grave. Annnnd I have to clean it up before we say our prayers and eat."

Everyone stopped talking at once and looked at me.

"Haaiiiiii."

"Yoshi! ( Let's go!)"

Everyone talked really loudly on the way to the grave site. This aggravated me even more and my head started to pound with pain. This, out of everything in the world, has the power to give me a headache. Sasuke seemed to be suffering too. Suddenly, Hinata came really close to Sasuke and started chatting.Something shot through me that I wasn't familiar with. All that I know was that I didn't like Hinata talking so closely to Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata, isn't this flower pretty?"

She came right over and looked at the flower I franticly picked up. It was a daisy. I've always known that Hinata has loved flowers so I knew this would get her attention. What was that feeling anyways, it was a sudden urge, something that I didn't like. I feel as though my shinobi skills are beginning yo lack, my emotions are taking over. Hinata studied the flower carefully and I went to talk to Sasuke, but I whispered instead of spoke normally.

"Sasuke, I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Well, what's the feeling called when you get this urge in your stomach when you see something happening that you don't want to happen?"

"Anger? Jealousy?"

"Well, I know anger, but I don't think I've ever felt jealousy, can you explain it to me?"

"Well, like if you really wanted this weapon, and you see someone else with it then you get this feeling."

"Oh, so that's what it is."

"Haven't you felt it before?"

"Well, when I was a small child, I usually got everything I wanted without asking or whining. I was spoiled. So I never felt this 'jealousy' feeling."

"Well, why did you ask about it?"

"W-well, I was just curious."

"Mhmm."

So, this thing that I felt was jealousy, I really don't like it. It's one of those things that are going to get to me later on in life. Sakura went up to Sasuke and started to bug him. He started to get pissed and walked up to my side. Sakura got really pissed and came up to me.

"What do you think you're doing, stealing my Sasuke?"

"Well, I'm not thinking at all. Maybe he just respects me over you. But as a captian I cannot discriminate any team members."

"Hoshi-daijo, I'd suggest you back off or I'll have to deal with you myself."

She punched a tree and in a few seconds it shattered in a million pieces.

"Sakura, I advise you to behave more on this day. Remember that you're going to a grave site, not a boxing ring."

She huffed and walked back to Naruto. They seem a bit close lately.

xXx

When we arrived I started to clean the grave first. Sasuke and Kakashi helped while Naru, Sakura, and Hinata helped set the picnic. In my weapon bag I put in some incense and a few of my parents favorite candies. I got out a towel and wet it with a bottle of water and wiped the grave. It looked good as new. I lit the incense and started to pray, so did Kakashi.

_"Mom, Dad, I really want you to know that your adopted son is still alive. I've learned that this is quite a small world indeed. Although I've taken a break of ANBU my shinobi skills are almost as sharp as ever. The only thing that's dulled my blade is Sasuke. He didn't do anything bad, if that's what you might be thinking, but showed me there's more to life than training. I've learned to show my feelings but I keep them under control as I start to become familiar with them. Sakura and Naruto are the other two of my teammates of Team Kakashi, the team I'm taking care of at the time. I would really like it if you could just look after one more person. Sasuke's been caring for me like the best friend, even after knowing me for just while, he saved my life. I'd really like it if you can keep him safe as well as I look after Team 7. I hope both of you can rest in peace for the rest of your time."_

All that made me curious of what Kakashi was saying. It's been a while since I've been here. A whole year already. Sasuke was sitting under the cherry tree behind the gravestone. He had two bento( It's like a lunch box that has little slots in it for vegetables, meat, rice, ect.), I started to walk over to him as I stuck the incense in the ground.

"Oi, Sasuke, how are you going to eat all that food?"

"Well, I just am."

"You know, if you eat too much food, you can get fat, and be a worse ninja."

"--have it..."

He handed me an extra pair of chopsticks, it seemed as though he knew that I'd get the food before hand. I opened the bento. Onigiri( riceball), takoyaki (a type of food xD), rice, some spicy sauce. This was all the stuff I liked. The onigiri and takoyaki were even shaped like stars. I took a bite, what an amazing cook Hinata is.

"Enjoying the bento?"

"Hai."

A silence drifted upon us while we ate. Sometimes, it seems as though Sasuke cares nothing for me at all, while sometimes it seems as if he'd just die for me. Is this a cause of him having trouble concealing his feelings? Neji ate alone. Sakura went over to him and sat right down next to him. My "jealously" of Sakura, because she's just so pretty, got me angry. To me, she seemed almost like a slut, hanging around all these guys. Demo...(but...) I shouldn't think these things about my own team. I shifted closer to Sasuke. He looked at me and made a strange face, I just smiled at him and went back to eating. When I was done I leaned back to the tree trunk and closed my eyes. Soon, I fell asleep, probably leaning on Sasuke.

xx

_I was in a place, totaly covered in sakura trees. The petals drifted down, falling like snowflakes on a calm winter day. I was wearing a dress, a pink one with a flower pattern. Though it was bright, there were stars up in the sky as though it was night. I started to dance alone for no purpose at all. After a while I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to Sasuke in a suit. I danced with him and had a wonderful time. But each minute we spent with each other in that time, everything would just start to fade just a bit, even Sasuke. In the end, I was left with nothing, all the Sakura trees were gone, the grass was gone too, but most sadly, was Sasuke, he was gone. _

xx

"Hoshi, hoshi, wake up." 

"Huh? W-what happened?"

"Well, you fell asleep on my shoulder and I thought you were just taking a nap but you went on with sleep for a few hours. It's night now."

"Well, maybe I wanted to sleep like that for a while."

"Hmm? And why is that?"

"Because I love you."

0.0 What was I thinking, did that dream make me loopy? Sasuke's stiff eyes turned soft and caring.

"Hoshi, I love you too."

I really am loopy, Sasuke, love me? Am I dreaming again? We stared at each others eyes for a while and then we started leaning closer and closer. We ended up kissing each other just as Kakashi set off surprise fireworks. I just couldn't help but think that this was moving to fast. Sasuke and I parted and I smiled my most honest smile in my life. He pulled me in by the waist and we walked down to where everyone else was.

This, was a start of a new beginning.

* * *

**Me: Ahh, I never thought I'd get them like this so early. I had this planned for chapter 10 but oh well. I'm better at writing romance than just flirting. Well, I'm alright with writing citrus, so I might but that in later chapters if I feel the need. **

Sasuke: Hoshi, you have gone too far.

Me: Well, Sasuke, it's not my fault.

Sasuke: .

Me: Please review. I love flame reviews for some reason D but nice reviews are always better. You can read my first draftes at...  
xanga(dot)com(slash)uchihahoshi  
If you just can't wait for the final draft to come on here read them part by part at xanga because I write a bit, save, then write more.

* * *

A BIG thanks to the people who put me on alerts--  
itachi girl88  
sabaku-vs-uchiha-vs-uzumaki  
squirrelluver2  
And a thanks to all my other readers!

* * *

Also, I'm going to start another story. It's more about high school naruto than everything else. I'll probably be writing for Bleach, Fruits Basket, and maybe Chobits too D But for the Naruto high schoolish things I'll be looking for people who would like to be a character.

Name:   
Likes&dislikes:   
Looks:   
Personality:   
And whatever else you guys and girls can think of ; 


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5 xD**

**My lame excuse is... Well, I had work all vacation and now I'm behind on homework. I have this stock project due in a while and I've been distracted by this guy. I also have this research project x.x and track is starting soon with daily practices. Dx I've had writers block for a while though. I just hope you guys don't hate me. cowers in fear..**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way. Remember, DON'T SUE! xD  


**So I'm sorry for the wait. I'll try hard to update much, much faster. GOMEN NASAI!**

**Naruto: Where have you been Hoshi? Sasuke has been worried sick!**

**Me: Oh has he?**

**Sasuke: No, I haven't. -hits Naru across the face-**

**Me: 0.0 Sasuke! Be nice or I leave.**

**Sasuke: --You know what, Naruto isn't even worth killing. -sits down-**

**Me: That's a good Sasuke. -hug- Now let's get on with the story..**

**Warning: Slight lime. Not lemon.

* * *

  
**I woke up with a yawn. I ran over what had happened yesterday... Oh yea, I told Sasuke I loved him... but I know something else happened...

* * *

_"Key Hoshi, try some of this!" Kakashi handed me a beer._

_"I-I'd rather now." He put on a frown._

_"Come on, let go just for tonight." He actually forced me to drink it. The burning liquid slid down my throat and landed into my stomach, it made me feel sick but I just wanted more. I took the can myself and started to chug it all down._

_"Hoshi, you should stop, it isn't good for you, Kakashi was just drunk and being a baka so he gave it to you, please stop." Sasuke tried to take my beer away._

_"NO! I -hiccup- like it, tell Kakashi to get me another can, I'm -hiccup- out." My cheeks were pink and eyes droopy._

_"Wow, drunk on the first can." Sasuke put some joke in that while sounding worried._

_"Sasuke-kunnnnnnn, drink with me." I put on an innocent face and he sighed._

_"Alright, but if we're caught we blame Kakashi, deal?"_

_"D--hiccup- deal!" He handed me another can and we clinked them together, very soon, we were drunk. That night when I went home, Sasuke took a shower and went straight to his room. I guess the alcohol had little effect on him. I also took a shower and went to his room, naked. I didn't know what I was doing, I couldn't control myself._

_-Knock-Knock-_

_"Yes?"_

_"Sasuke0kun, may I come in?"_

_"Hai." When I came into his room, he was shocked, I was only in a loose towel._

_"Sa-su-keeee, I want something." I climbed onto his bed._

_"W-w-wh-what?! What could you need?" I crawled onto him and laid down, so he was in between my legs._

_"Oh, nothing much." It suddenly started to rain and lighting flashed through the sky. Thunder followed and the loud noise flickered the lights out._

_"Sasuke, I', scared. Keep me safe." I pressed down onto him, I think I had completely lost my self control._

_"No, you're drunk, I'm not going to take advantage of you."_

_"Aww, but pleaseeee."_

_"No, sleep here if you want but I'm NOT taking advantage of you."_

_"You're no fun, I'll stop." While getting up, my leg rubbed up against his manhood and he let out a moan._

_"You know Sasuke, you're not as strong as I thought you were." I smirked._

_"Shut up and go to sleep." I laid down and he put his arms around me, not touching anything he wasn't supposed to._

* * *

Oh yea, all that happened -.- I looked down and I had a big white T-shirt on, probably Sasuke's. I looked beside me and there he was. Then, suddenly out of the blue, I had this idea. I wrapped my arms around the sleeping Sasuke and whispered in his ear.

"Sa-su-ke, time to wake up." His eyes went wide open and he bolted up.

"Don't tell me you're still drunk."

"Sasuke help me change--"

"NO! I'm not going to touch you when you're drunk."

"Well, I was going to say. 'Help me change by picking out a good thing to where.' but you but me off."

"O-oh, sorry, wear a white outfit."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be wearing black, they look good together."

"Alright, black tang-top and black shorts. We have to see Tsunade today." I changed in my room while Sasuke changed in his. When I came out Sasuke was wearing a large white T-shirt and baggy white jeans.

"Sasuke, is that the correct ninja wear?"

"Well, I thought we'd go shopping, maybe have lunch at that fancy restaurant in the middle of town."

"That sounds nice. I'll look forward for that."

"But it's just us, no Sakura, no Naruto."

"Yea, I'm fine with that." We got everything ready and I grabbed my wallet. Its been a while since i went shopping, but Sasuke doesn't seem like the type to show affection like that.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"A true shinobi doesn't let his or feelings get out of control."

"h-hai. I'll remember that."

"Sasuke, not only you, but me. During missions, we can't let anything get in our way if it's a life or death situation. Just promise me that you'll focus, treat others on a mission just as you treat me, don't single me out."

"Ok, I know what you mean, I'll promise not to." My leg just had a pulse of pain, but it was probably nothing so I ignored it. We left for Tsunade's soon after that conversation. I walked with Sasuke as a support all along the way, my leg started hurting yet again. We picked up Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi who spent the night with Jeraiya, and walked to Tsunade's, Sakura glancing me every once in a while.

-knock-knock-

"Nani?"

"Miruzaki Hoshi reporting for meeting, along with chunin Sakura, Genin Naruto, ANBU Kakashi(I want Kakashi to be ANBU xD), and Genin Sasuke. Permission to enter."

"Granted." Tsunade had several seats, she was expecting more company other than me.

"Hoshi, as you may know, Sasuke and Naruto are still genin and the younger genin are coming soon. Unless they want to stick in teams with them, I suggest taking this mission, it's as dangerous and skill dependent as the actual chunin exams, probably even harder. If you wish to keep these two, you have to take this mission."H-hai, what is it that you need us to do?"

"The Akatsuki has brought Akasuna no Sasori back to life. We need each of you to take on the forms of 4 of the Akatsuki's most valuable spies that we have found and captured in Konoha. Two of them are female and two of them are male. We start the mission in two days, do you accept?"

"Hai. Demo..."

"What's wrong."

"N-nothing. Nothing at all."

"Ok, get everything ready, you're dismissed." Everyone but kakashi left the room. He probably had to go back to the hospital. Sakura came to me and whispered.

"Hoshi, may I talk to you alone for a moment."

"Ok, Sasuke, I'll be there in a moment." Sakura pulled me into a room with two large pools. (like the one where she practiced her medical ninja skills.)

"Hoshi, what are you doing with Sasuke? He smiles at you and he's not as cold. Why won't you stay away?"

"Well, Sasuke cares. I thought you had Naruto anyways. You can't tell me what to do. Not only because I'm your superior, but because I am also your equal."

"Listen, you stay away or I'll have to beat the crap out of you. I'm not afraid of fighting you Hoshi, you're probably not even as strong as Kakashi." She swung her arm to the left. My agility was high so I dodged easily. Her expression changed from confident to shocked. I appeared next to her ear as she was frozen at how strong I was, I whispered to her...

"Don't underestimate me. Gyotu iteru no justsu. (Frozen Shock Jutsu)" While in shock, you are frozen, you must calm yourself before releasing yourself from the freeze. The ice inside you moves up as you get more and more frightened until it eats you up. Not a deadly jutsu. The freeze eventually fades.

"W-w-what? I can't move. Hoshi! What did you do?"

"Sakura... You've really disappointed me this time." I left her there, not caring if she'd recover or not. I walked out the door to go down the stairs and Sasuke was waiting on the other side of the door.

"What was that about?"

"Sakura just wanted to tell me something, not much happened. She's going to stay for a while so let's just get everything ready." We walked down the stairs, I still had to depend on Sasuke's physical support. He walked me to the market street and I went straight to my sanctuary, the best weapons shop in all Konoha. They stocked everything from chakra compatible kunai to electrically charged sonbon. Each crafted by hand and tested for top performance. I looked at Sasuke, he was particularly interested in trainee shurikin, for what purpose I personally do not know.

"Sasuke, why do you have so much interest in those trainer shurikin? The 6 pointed ones over there are much better."

"Well, when I was little, my bastard of a brother would teach me how to use these same exact kind from this same exact store.I just felt a bit nostalgic and angry at the same time. I just really want to kill him."

"Sasuke, this mission. We'll probably going to be confronting Itachi, and like the fact that everything can't be about me, everything can't be about Itachi either."

"Hai, I know. I can keep my control. Although I'll be tempted."

"Just be careful. Sasori's furious from the last time he got beaten. Everyone in the Akatsuki are going to be tough to beat. The last time I faced one of them... my iteru ome( frozen eyes) were the only thing keeping me safe. Without my kakegenkai, I surely would have died."

"Who is it that you fought?"

"It has no importance whom I fought." ( Yea, I want Hoshi to be a ice based ninja. Although she still has the art powers, she is still an ice based ninja.)

"Tell me, please. How did you get to them?"

"I've been to many, many missions in my short lifetime so far. I've noticed that you ran into them as well, I suppose that I have the ability to cross paths with them." We stayed silent the rest of the day and picked out some pretty good weapons. Plenty of shurikin and kunai. We got several scythes and swords but not much else. We had lunch at a sandwich shop though. But mostly, we had awkward silences and Sasuke tried several times to get me to tell him information. When we got back to me house Sasuke had to tell me something.

"Hoshi, since we're going on the mission, I'm going to need to get some things from my house. I'll be back later tonight though."

"Ok, be safe though. Don't wander everywhere, Akatsuki can be here already, either them or their spies. It's a dangerous time, don't head out alone so much."

"Hai, hai, hai. Just get some sleep, you were pretty tired today, you leaned on me quite a lot."

"Ja ne Sasuke Kun, be safe." I went up to him and kissed him. A blush fell apon his cheeks and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I went into my house for a long night.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry about rushing the end. It's really late and I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible x.x Again, I'm sorry for the late update.**

Sasuke: Gosh, why and I like that? I'm never like that. Why am I so out of character?

Me: Sasuke, shut it -.- I have the power of the pen.

Naruto: Hey, I'm barely in the chapter -.-

Sakura: Why am I still so weak? -cries-

Me: Gosh, so many problems. Thanks for reading! Remember people, REVIEW -points to the pretty purple button in the corner-  



	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I'm back :D I'm just going to be cleaner with my sloppy writing habits here. And I've reread my previous chapters and I've noticed almost every single mistake and I can surly say, they suck x.x I'm gonna have to take time and reread before I post. Although you probably understood what I meant while reading with the mistakes. So yes, this is going to be the first of the (I hope) new and improved story! :D  
**

**Sasuke whispering to Naruto: Jeeze, Hoshi sure does talk a lot.**

**Naruto: Yea, when is she gonna stop?  
**

**Sasuke: How would I know?**

**Naruto: Well, she's your girlfriend.**

**-.- Yes, so the other day, Naruto was going to the hot springs with Sakura and he sneaked into the girls' room. So I saw him at the hot spring and I pushed him into the pool, He- -Naruto covers my mouth-**

**Naruto: Y-you see, I was helping someone with his book, Yea! He wishes not to be named though. -bites Naru's finger- OW!  
**

**Gosh, let's just get on with the story already.**

* * *

I twisted and turned in my mat. I couldn't sleep that night. But a few hours I saw Sasuke leave, I heard footsteps go up the stairs, a door creak open and a _thump_ in his room. I slowly stood up and walked over to his room.

_-knockknock-_

"Hai." I walked in, rubbing my eyes. He had armor on, somewhat like the ANBU armor I had, very, very similar though. He was packing up his cloths for the mission.

"S-sasuke, what's with the armor?"

"Oh, you recognized it? Yea, it's ANBU armor. I visited Tsunade and she wanted me ti leave really badly because she probably wanted to haver her happy hour so she sent me with this ANBU armor." He had ANBU armor. All this time, I had to use my chakra to hide my ANBU tattoo on my left arm. I would never want to give away something so serious like being an ANBU, for my safety _and_ theirs. Just one day 'till the mission. The last time I've faced off with them was with Itachi.

* * *

_"Iteru Ome!(frozen eyes)" I jumped back into the shadows, a useless choice of what to do with this situation. To fight off Itachi's kakegenkai, I had to activate my own. My eyes were a shade of icy blue. Shards of ice framed my eye's pupil. Whomever I cast my gaze apon, if they're weaker than me, will be completely frozen. It improves my sight, speed, how my mind works, and my agility. It also kept me safe from Itachi's mangekyo sharingan, and helped my quickly study how he attacks. So as I arose from the shadows behind Itachi, he immediately turned around and blocked my kick. I spun around and swung for the head. He blocked that move too but I swung my fist at his stomach and got him. He let me go and slid backwards. Briefly staring at each other, I couldn't help, being a girl and all, to notice he was quite hansom._

_"You will never beat me. You're all alone. Your ANBU squad has already been defeated. Give up."_

_"No, _you_ are the one who will lose to me. Halt attacks and surrender." He chuckled._

_"You, a mere ANBU without a squad, think that you're going to defeat _me_?"_

_"Don't underestimate me I've already noticed your weakness."_

_"And that is?"_

_"You're... ticklish." (xD I just had to throw that in.)_

_"Me being ticklish is no weakness. I could say that you're weakness is that you hate to kill unless it's necessary."_

_"But it _is_ necessary." I appeared next to him and stabbed him in the stomach with my finger and whispered in his ear._

_"Poke." He broke into a sudden spazz attack and I used this opening to freeze him._

_"Gyotu Iteru no Justsu. (Frozen Shock Jutsu)" He laid there, half laughing, half in shock as the ice started to engulf him. I sprinted farther into the Akatsuki headquarters. Hoping to end this organization by killing (ok, this is going to be a spoiler for anyone who only watches the anime) Pein. I got close, but I was defeated by the origami freak, Konan. My mission ending with defeat and myself being majorly paper-cutted by Konan, I was placed in the finest hospital in America until I got better, during that time, I studied the american way of fighting and learned many medical ideas. When I came back to Konoha, I begged Sarutobi to train me to be a Medi ninja. He sent me on a trip to find Tsunade and allowed me to be away from Konoha for a while._

* * *

But now, we're going back, and I plan to defeat Pein once and for all. Sasuke waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hoshi? You there?" I blinked. I guess I was spacing out again.

"Y-yea, I was just thinking."

"Oh, have you gotten everything ready yet?"

"Ie, I planned to get everything ready in the morning. But either way, get some sleep. We need at least two day's energy to start off this mission."

"Alright, goodnight, my hime(princess)." This nickname was so sudden. It caught me off guard and placed a blush apon my face.

"H-hai, oyasuminasai. (Yes, Goodnight)" I walked back into my room and plopped down to go back to bed.

* * *

I woke up at about 9. The sunlight flowed through my slightly opened curtains, showering me with the warm substance. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, my messy hair draping over my shoulders. I stood up and grabbed the cloths I had on my chair and walked towards he shower. Half way down the hall, I saw Sasuke come out of the shower, steam escaping from the bathroom as he walked.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun."

"H-hm?"  
___  
_"I was thinking about the mission. What if we're defeated. We need at least one more professional medi ninja. I'm just a minor medi nin, unfortunately."

"Well, today, we can ask Tsunade if we can bring another person along."

"Hai." I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I have a feeling that today was going to be pretty stressful.

* * *

**Yes! Another chapter finally done. I had to end this chapter short because I have to write this myth story for Language Arts class x.x And I've been improving my art skills... a lot xD -rubs back of head- I've reread most of this so I hope there are few mistakes x.x**

Sasuke: With Hoshi, there's _always_ mistakes.

What's that supposed to mean -glares holes through Sasuke-

Hinata- C-can't we a-all get a-along?

Everyone: No!

So yea, review. Please! I'll give ya a cookie ;)  



	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I know that this is late but I must admit that I am indeed a very lazy person, lol. And I had this last minute story that was due this previous Friday and I spent a whole lot of time on it :( I'm pretty sure I got an A though ;) And it's based on D. Gray Man so for any DGM fans out there, there's going to be a new story out soon :D (hopefully). Well, I really wanted to make a list of what I decided that Interception of Love is going to rest upon but by now you're probably thinking "Get on with the story already, you're holding us up! -shakes fists angrily-" But this is pretty important :O Well, there's that important list.**

**-Hoshi has light blue hair, not silver.**  
**-She most defiantly has her own family traits (kakegenkai, special jutsus.)  
-I now know why I called this story "Interception of Love", lol, there's going to be a lot of pairing swichoffs and love triangles ;)  
-Yes, Sakura and Naruto are paired up in this fic but Sakura still likes Sasuke and is still going after him and Naruto is still a clueless dope xD  
-Writer's block is more than real but I never get it, I just constantly space off without knowing when I'm in front of my keyboard.  
-Reviews are loved :) yes, they make my world go 'round -hint-hint-  
-I don't have a grammar checker, but I do have a minor spell checker on Firefox.  
-Turtles can breathe out of their butts.  
-Polar bears are left handed  
-I have major ADD o.o (or do I?)  
-I randomly add humor to serious parts in my story for some reason, I think it's just that I don't like being all that serious, lol -rubs back of head-  
-Writing a story and keeping on the update schedule is more than hard, especially if you don't have much time to start with.  
-No, I will not write a real lemon for this story so don't even ask -.- I might mention it though, but I'm not going to go into detail.  
-I'll be skipping a day so we can go straight to the mission day. Reason 1 is because all that happens on the skipped day is that they get two unknown medi nin(yes, they'll get a disguise like everyone else) and reason 2 is because I feel very lazy and don't feel like writing something so insignificant.  
**

**Well, I think that I should get on to the story now, don't you?**

**Oh yea, !SPOILER ALERT! Yes, there are a few spoilers to those who haven't read the manga to the latest episode yet.**

**Hoshi does NOT own Naruto in any way. She owns the plot and Hoshi (and her sense of humor ;D) Naruto Characters Copyrighted Masashi Kishimoto.  
Hoshi doesn't own Naomi Misora from Death Note. Naomi copyrighted Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Sasuke: Yea right, like she has any.**

**-laughs- see, I have a sense of humor ;D Now, let's go on with the story!! -strangles Sasuke-  
**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, surprisingly early. The curtains were opened and the dawn of our mission day peeked through my window. It's been 3 days since we were assigned and today I felt the anticipation. I wanted to leave the city gates and get out of this city. I rarely had this feeling to just run out of the city, but when I do, I end up being very careless about my actions. I stood up and walked over to Sasuke's room. His blanket was tossed a few feet away from him and his hair was messy from the sleep. I walked back to my room and grabbed my cloths to go take a shower. When I stepped out of the shower, I heard a thump from Sasuke's room. I smirked, Sasuke probably fell. I got dressed and left the bathroom and stepped back into his room. He was on the floor in an odd position, it looked like he tripped over his blanket.

"Hey Sasuke, you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just tripped over my blanket when I woke up."

"Oh, ok, but you need to hurry up, we need to get to the gates within 2 hours.."

"Really?! Did I really sleep that late?" I showed him my wrist watch, 2:15 A.M. We have to get there by 4:00A.M., just some time left to get Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke quickly shook off his pain and went to get ready. We got our bags and set off to go find the others, Mizu and Naomi would be at the gates by 4:00. Sasuke went to find Sakura, while I went to find Naruto. When I finally got to his house, I found out that his door was left unlocked, but when I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. When I pushed harder, I noticed something that fell out, an empty instant raman bowl. -sweat drops- I pushed at the door with more force and crushed most of the styrofoam bowls. Well, this was more messy than I thought. Down Naruto's front hall, there was a whole bunch of raman bowls and I was stuck knee deep as I closed the door. All the while, I was thinking, "Damn, how much does this kid eat?" But then I remembered that this is natural for and jinchuuriki to eat this much, especially the nine tailed fox. I walked into Naruto's bedroom and found him burried in 3 feet of raman cups and wooden chopsticks. I nudged him softly with my foot and felt him wake up.

"Whaaaa? Who's there?"

"It's me, baka, hurry up and get ready, we have to leave soon."

"Huh? Already? Hoshi, can't we go an hour later?"

"No. There was a lot of preperations that led to this so we cant waste and efforts, besides, Mizu and Naomi are probably waiting for us already."

"Fine, fine, I'll get ready and you can do what ever. I'll just meet everyone on time, I swear." I really hoped he would keep that promise.

"Ok, but if you aren't there, I'm going to have your head." He twitched a bit and then went into his closet and started to look through his closet. As I started to leave the room, I pulsed a strong flow of chakra through my body and the extremely large (6ft of bowls) pile of bowls rumbled and avalanched down onto Naruto.

"Ok, ok, I get it, you can go now." His voice was muffled as I left his apartment. The first thing I thought of doing was to find Sasuke, but then there's Sakura that I have to deal with.

**You're scared of a girl like her? You're better than that, Hoshi. I've seen you face worse.**

_Who, who's there?!_ The sudden coy voice caught me off guard and I lost my footing and fell on the ground. _SHOW YOURSELF! Tell me who you are!_

**Oh, I'm just someone. Not that It's important.**

Just great. Just when I get an important mission, something weird happens to my head. _It's just nothing, I'll just ignore him._ I kept walking.

**I wouldn't ignore me if I were you. I'm much closer than you think.**

Sudden memories of my first encounter with Itachi flooded through me head. _I defeated you once, I can defeat you again!_

**Don't you ever think of my true potential? Maybe I let you win, knowing that you'll never make it. I'm. Not. Ticklish.**

_Then what was that spazz attack when I poked you back then?_

**I like to kid, at times. I'm not really a bad man.**

_You're not a bad man? You killed your whole clan and you only left Sasuke to suffer._

**I never wanted to kill my weak clan.**

_Then explain how your family died. Explain how Sasuke suffered the trauma of seeing his parents be killed, by you._

**You will find out, soon. Don't worry, our next encounter will be much, much more than expected.**

Just then, I walked into my own door.

"Owww. Dang, I guess I wasn't paying attention." I took out my keys and walked into my living room to quickly grab my backpack and Sasuke's. I looked back into my bag and made sure everything was in there. Extra Cloths. Extra kunai, son bon, and shuriken. I looked into a deeper part of my backpack and I saw my ANBU mask. I traced my finger over the flowing lines of the dragon(I'm not sure if that's considered an animal but oh well). The last time I wore this mask, the last cruel mission I had this. Yes, I've known I already mentioned this story, but, if what Itachi said of holding back was true, it was still pretty rough, and why in the world would he do it? As I quickly put my armor on, I just placed the mask on for once in a long time. I missed the way that I can just be myself with someone criticizing me about how I behave, I don't have to be restrained by own self.

"Hoshi! Sakura's here and she's outside waiting. Hurry up!" I heard Sasuke yell for outside and I quickly grabbed his pack and mine. I hastily slipped my mask back where it's supposed to be in my bag and I ran for the door, making sure to lock it to turn around to Sasuke, and a scowling Sakura behind him.

"Come on, let's go, we have 10 minutes to get all the way across town to the main gates."

He quickly grabbed my arm and tugged me so I would hurry up and go.

"Sasuke, physical contact with our captain like that isn't very respectful. You should let go of Hoshi." Sakura frowned. I never knew it, but Sakura can be very jealous when it comes to Sasuke. When we were almost at the gate, I ran into Neji.

"Hoshi-san, I heard about your mission. Be careful, ok? I know my uncle won't really care if his niece is killed, but I know that Hinata and Hanabi will be more than sad. So for their sake, please come back in one piece, and I know you like to go all out on these missions, but, please, but more careful."

"Ok," I flashed a smile at Neji," I promise to be careful, Neji-nii-san." It's been years since I've called him that, and me smiled when I did. Something I didn't notice was Sasuke's jealous scowl on his face.

"Come on, Hoshi, we have to go." As I was dragged off by Sasuke again, I smiled at Neji and waved good-bye at him with my free hand. He waved back before disappearing after turning into the corner of the street.

"Um Sasuke, could you let go please?" He blushed and looked away as he set free my hand. I would have never guessed that Sasuke would end up _this_ possessive about me. But soon, we were there and as promised, Naruto was there waiting with Naomi and Mizu. One had short, blue hair and icey blue eyes, much like the color of my iteru ome (frozen eyes). The other had long, purple hair and light, almost hyuuga-like eyes. The purple haired one waved.

"Hi! My name is Misora Naomi (yes, I'm using Misora Naomi from Death Note). My partner, here, is Hyouga Mizu."

"Hello, here's my team. That's Naruto, over there. Sasuke's right here, and Sakura's right behind Sasuke. My name is Miruzaki Hoshi, thank you for coming today. Come on, Tsunade had us schedualed to leave a few minutes ago so we might as well go now." The both gave me a smile and we continued on our journey. This, was going to be one heck of a time.

* * *

**Well, the ending was a bit too cliff-hangerish for my taste, but I hope you liked my chapter. I would love reviews (yes, I mean love). And I know that I made Naomi Misora look differently than she really is, for any Death Note watchers(or readers ;D). I know that this isn't the longest chapter and that I won't be updating until I finish another chapter for my other fanfic (it's a back and forth switching routine) but yes, Hoshi and everyone are finally setting off on their long-awaited journey. Lol, and here's another list of things that I've forgotten to state in the beginning.**

**-This uses the Shippuuden series's characters.  
-Yes, I'm still a newbie writer.  
-I volunteer my old elementary school's summer school from 8-12 and then I go to peer leading camp from 12-5, so I'm not home for 9 hours x.x and I get off my (shared) computer at around 11 or 12, so that's up to 3 hours of writing a day. Also, I'm going to be going to Canada (yes, canada -.-;) for a week, starting at the weekend, which means even less writing time. So I'm really, really sorry if I don't update for a looooooooong time. I'm actually already sorry now because I think it's been forever since the last time I uploaded. lol.  
-Yes, I'm very lazy, and I don't have a regular updating schedule (well, I _wish_ I had one.)  
-Hoshi likes reviews... a whole lot and they motivate her to upload more chapters because she doesn't like to keep anyone waiting is she knows that she acctualy has readers.**

**Well, I'll be leaving for now, see you next chapter ;D -cough-REVIEW-cough-**


End file.
